I'll Get You
by flawlessaliens
Summary: Edited Story. It's EXO fic. KrisTao/KrAy/KaiTao/KaiSoo/SuLay here. Warning; YAOI/OOC/M-Preg. don't like don't read. No Bash, pelase.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : "I'll Get You"**

**Main Cast : KrisTao**

**Other Cast : Lay dan para member EXO lainnya**

**Rated : Aman**

**Genre : ManisAsemAsin (?) tentuin sendirilah**

**Summary : **_**Tao mencintai Kris, tetapi Kris tidak mencintainya dan malah mencintai Lay.**_

_**Bagaimana cara Tao untuk mendapatkan Kris? Akankah Kris membalas**_

_**perasaannya? "I'll get you Kris-ge! Bagaimanapun caranya."**_

**Note :**

**Annyeong Saya author baru disini. Harap maklum kalau ceritanya ngawur. Ini cerita murni ciptaan saya dan Ini ff Yaoi. Ga suka jangan dibaca. Ga terima bash. Ok tanpa banyak bacot mari kita mulai ceritanya (?)**

**.**

**KRISTAO**

**.**

**-Author POV-**

Sang mentari mulai menampakan dirinya. Menandakan bahwa hari telah pagi. Dan itu artinya semua orang harus kembali bersiap – siap untuk menjalankan aktivitasnya.

Sinar sang mentari mulai masuk ke salah satu kamar dimana seorang namja cantik tengah terlelap di ranjangnya. Ia menggeliat saat sinar tersebut mengetuk kedua kelopak matanya, tak menghiraukan itu, ia menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuhnya dan kembali pergi ke alam mimpi. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena suara pintu yang diketuk kembali mengusiknya, dari luar pintu tersebut terdengar suara yeoja yang memanggil - manggil nama namja cantik itu.

"Ya Huang Zi Tao cepat bangun! Ini sudah pagi. Kau tidak boleh terlambat dihari pertama kau bersekolah!" ucap yeoja itu sambil menggendor pintu kamar namja cantik yang bernama Huang Zi Tao atau bisa dipanggil Tao itu.

Tao tidak bergeming dari posisinya, menghiraukan panggilan sang yeoja yang merupakan eommanya itu. ia masih menikmati tidurnya.

"YA HUANG ZI TAO KALAU KAU TIDAK BANGUN SEKARANG EOMMA TAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBELIKANMU TAS GUCCI LAGI!" teriak eomma Tao. Kalimat barusan tentu saja membuat langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlu kalian ketahui Tao itu penggemar berat barang barang bermerek Gucci. Tentu saja ancaman eommanya barusan sangat menakutkan bagi Tao.

"Aish! Baik aku segera turun eomma" ucap Tao kesal dan segera beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi.

25menit kemudian Tao telah siap dan segera turun ke lantai 1 untuk sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Aigoo anak eomma sangat keren!" ucap eomma Tao –Huang Baekhyun saat melihat anaknya menggunakan seragam Star Museum High School.

"Tentu saja eomma, aku kan memang anakmu yang paling keren." Ucap Tao membanggakan dirinya. Appa Tao –Huang Chanyeol yang melihat ''kepedean''(?) anaknya memutar bola matanya dan berucap "Sudah jangan banyak bicara cepat duduk dan habiskan sarapanmu. Setelah itu kita berangkat ke sekolah mu"

Tao hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan appanya barusan dan segera menghabiskan sarapannya.

-Author POV end-

-Tao POV-

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Huang Zi Tao. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Huang Chanyeol dan Huang Baekhyun. Appaku adlah seorang pengusaha terkenal di Korea Selatan sedangkan eommaku adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal. Ya bisa dipastikan aku berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan. Sangat sangat berkecukupan malah.

Tahun ini adalah tahun pertama aku menginjak bangku SMA. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama aku bersekolah di StarMuseum High School. Sekolah khusus namja yang paling terkenal di Korea Selatan!

Saat ini aku aku sedang diperjalanan menuju sekolah baruku. Aku diantar ke sekolah oleh appaku menggunakan ferrari merah kesayangannya. Selama di perjalanan aku hanya diam sambil mendengarkan musik yang mengalir dari earphone-ku.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku dan appa sudah sampai di depan gerbang StarMuseum High School. Aku segera turun dari mobil appa dan berjalan memasuki area sekolah sambil tetap mendengarkan music. Kulihat banyak namja tampan yang melirik ke arahku, sesekali bersiul ketika aku lewat dihadapan mereka. Hey! Ini sekolah khusus namja jadi wajar saja kalau hal seperti ini terjadi. Lagipula kata umma aku memiliki wajah yang cantik seperti yeoja jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau mereka –para namja itu- terpesona melihatku. Hahaha sayangnya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menarik perhatianku, -sejauh ini. Ckckck.

Tao POV end

-Author POV-

Tao terus berjalan menelusuri lorong – lorong yang ada di sekolah tersebut, sambil melihat-lihat ruangan yang ada di sekolah barunya. Masih ada waktu sekitar 20 menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan berkeliling sebentar?

StarMuseum High School memang sekolah yang paling bagus dan terkenal di Korea Selatan. Kebanyakan yang bersekolah disini adalah dari kalangan keluarga kaya raya. Tentu saja karena untuk masuk ke sekolah ini memerlukan biaya yang sangat besar! Kalaupun ada dari kalangan biasa itupun karena mereka mendapatkan beasiswa.

Tao masih asik menelusuri sekolah barunya, beberapa saat kemudian kaki – kaki jenjangnya berhenti di sebuah lapangan basket. Disana ada seorang namja tampan yang sedang asik men-_dribble_ sebuah bola basket di tangannya.

Namja tampan itu memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, rambut blonde, mata yang tajam seperti elang, hidung yang mancung, dan bibirnya. Oh mungkin bibir itu bisa membuat semua orang ingin menciumnya. Ck. Benar – benar perfect!

Tao masih asik memperhatikan namja itu, tidak sadar namja itu kini tengah menatap kearahnya.

"Hey! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" ucap namja itu sambil berjalan kearah Tao.

"A-ah! T-tidak ada aku hanya sedang jalan – jalan disekitar sini dan melihatmu sedang bermain bola basket disana. H-hehe" jawab Tao dengan tersenyum kikuk.

"Oh~ kau murid baru disini? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" Tanya namja itu.

"ya. Aku murid baru disini. Namaku Huang Zi Tao, kau bisa memanggilku Tao. Dari kelas X-IPA A1"

"oh. Berarti kau junior ku disini. Aku Wu Yifan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Dari kelas XII- IPA A1. senang bertemu denganmu Tao." ucap namja yang bernama Kris sambil memamerkan senyumnya. Dan itu membuat Tao terpana.

"A-ah. Aku juga senang berkenalan dengan mu sunbae." ucap tao sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"tidak usah seformal itu. Panggil saja aku kris atau gege. Haha"

"ah baiklah ge" ucap Tao masih diiringi senyum manisnya

_KRINGGGGGG_

Percakapan mereka harus terhenti karena bel pelajaran pertama telah dibunyikan.

"sepertinya kita harus kembali ke kelas tao. Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai" ucap kris.

"ah. Iya ge"

"baiklah aku duluan. Sampai jumpa nanti, Tao-ah." ucap Kris yang hanya dibalas Tao dengan anggukannya, setelah itu kris pun berjalan meninggalkan lapangan, menuju kelasnya.

-Author POV end-

-Tao POV-

"Wu Yi Fan, Wu Yi Fan, Wu Yi Fan. Ck, benar - benar namja yang sangat tampan! Aku harus mendapatkannya. Bagaimanapun caranya" ucapku dalam hati sambil menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh. Setelah itu akupun berjalan menuju kelas ku sambil tersenyum – senyum tidak jelas. (author: tao mulai gila -_- #plak. Abaikan)

-Tao POV end-

-Author POV-

Sejak perkenalan itu Kris dan Tao menjadi teman yang akrab. Mereka sering melakukan berbagai hal bersama – sama. Kris sangat menyayangi Tao namun hanya seperti rasa sayang seorang kakak ke adiknya. Berbeda dengan tao yang sejak awal memang menyukai –bahkan mencintai- kris.

Dan tiba saatnya Tao ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya, tepat sehabis bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Tao berencana akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kris.

"Kris-ge!" panggil Tao saat melihat kris di lapangan basket seperti biasa.

"Ah Tao. Ada apa ?" Tanya Kris sambil berjalan ke arah Tao, masih asik mendribble bola di tangannya.

"Setelah pulang sekolah kau ada kegiatan tidak, Ge?"

Kris tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Kurasa tidak, kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu sepulang sekolah nanti" ucap tao sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Kris tampak mengangguk sebelum membuka kedua belah bibirnya "Baiklah. Dimana kita bertemu?"

"disini saja." Jawab Tao singkat.

"Ah baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menemuimu sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Ne! yasudah ge, aku harus kembali ke kelas" ucap tao yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kris.

.

.

.

.

_KRINGGGGG_

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja dibunyikan. Seluruh murid segera bersorak gembira terutama tao yang langsung cepat - cepat membereskan buku – bukunya. Ia tidak sabar untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, ada sedikit rasa gugup dan takut.

Setelah selesai membereskan bukunya ia segera berjalan keluar kelasnya namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangannya di genggam seseorang.

Tao melihat kesamping untuk mengetahui siapa yang menahan tangannya. Dilihatnya Kim Jong In atau biasa dipanggil Kai. Teman sebangkunya.

"Ah kau jongin. Ada apa ?" Tanya Tao.

"Eum tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama. Bagaimana?"

"maaf. Tapi aku masih ada urusan. Mungkin lain waktu" Ucap tao.

"Ah, baiklah" ucap jongin. Ada rasa kekecewaan yang terselip dalam ucapannya barusan. Tao membungkuk dan menggumamkan kata maaf yang hanya dibalas anggukan dan senyum terpaksa oleh Kai. Setelah itu Tao kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lapangan basket.

.

.

_**KRISTAO**_

.

.

Tao telah sampai di lapangan basket tempat ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kris. Dilihatnya sang namja tampan tengah mendribble bola basket di tangannya.

"Gege!" panggil tao membuat Kris mengalihkan padangannya dari bola basket yang ada di tangannya ke namja manis itu.

"Ah. Kau sudah datang. " Tao menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah kris.

''Sudah lama menunggu?'' tanya Tao berbasa –basi.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Kris to the point.

"Eung, s-sebenarnya…." Tao mulai merasa gugup. Dia meremas kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa gugupnya.

"Ne?"

"A-aku,akumenyukaimuKrisge" ucap Tao dengan cepat secepat kereta expres. Namun, masih bisa ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Kris.

"Ha?" hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan Kris. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik. Tao? Menyukainya? Tapi…

"Me. aku menyukai ah bahkan mencintaimu kris-ge" ucap Tao menyadarkan Kris dari keterkejutannya.

"jadi, m-mau kah kau menjadi pacarku ge?" ucap Tao dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Terimakasih telah menyukai bahkan mencintaiku Tao-ah…" jeda sejenak

"tapi." Ucap kris menggantung membuat Tao semakin gugup dan takut dengan jawabannya yang akan diberikan Kris.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu" ucap Kris membuat sesuatu didalam dada Tao berdenyut sakit. Tatapan matanya berubah sendu. Ia kembali mengeluarkan suaranya

"Kenapa?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Tao.

Kris menatap tao dengan tatapan sendunya seolah olah mengatakan maaf.

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih Tao-ah" ucap Kris membuat dada tao semakin berdenyut sakit. Tao tidak merespon.

"Ah itu dia." Ucap Kris membuat Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang namja manis dan juga cantik yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kearah Kris. Tao menatap namja itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku Tao." Ucap Kris sebelum berjalan ke arah namja cantik itu, meninggalkan Tao sendirian.

"Aku tidak peduli ge. Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus memilikimu" ucap Tao menatap tajam pasangan yang mulai menjauh itu.

.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang baru saja ditutup dengan kasar oleh Tao. Namja cantik itu terlihat berjalan gontai ke arah ranjangnya sambil sesekali menghapus air matanya yang menetes melalui kedua mata obsidiannya. Ya selama di perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya Tao tak henti – hentinya meneteskan air mata membuat orang – orang menatap aneh kepadanya.

Hatinya sakit. **Sangat **sakit. Ia baru saja ditolak Kris, sunbae sekaligus namja yang disukai Tao sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan lebih parahnya lagi Kris ternyata sudah memiliki seorang namja chingu dan itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit. **Mengapa harus namja itu yang menjadi namja chingu Kris? Mengapa bukan dia? Apa bagusnya namja itu dibanding dia? Penampilannya tadi biasa saja, tidak ada yang menarik. Ok. Tao akui namja itu memang cantik dan manis, tapi Tao juga tak kalah cantik dari namja itu. Lalu mengapa Kris bisa menyukai namja itu? **Itulah sederet pertanyaan yang ada dalam benak tao. Ia masih tidak bisa menerima semua ini, apa bagusnya namja itu dibanding dia. Saat ini tao sedang menelungkupkan badannya di kasur empuk miliknya. Ia masih terlihat sesenggukan. Sesekali dia mengeluarkan umpatan yang ditujukan untuk Kris dan namja cantik yang berstatus "pacar" Kris. Karena kelelahan sehabis menangis Tao pun tertidur dengan air mata yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

_Drrrt…. Drrrrt….._

Suara getaran handphone tersebut mengusik sang pemiliknya yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan mata sembabnya. Tao mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengambil handphone yang ada di meja tepat di sebelah ranjangnya. Ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar _smartphonenya._

"Kai? Untuk apa dia menghubungi ku? Tumben sekali." Ucap Tao sebelum mengangkat teleponnya.

"_yeoboseyo_"

"Yeoboseyo Kai-ah, ada apa?"

"_Err, begini Tao. Sore ini kau ada acara tidak?" _

"Eum. Kurasa tidak, wae?"

"_Ah. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Lotte World. Otthokhae?"_

"Ke Lotte World? Eum! Baiklah! Jam berapa kita bertemu?"

"_Jam 5 sore. Aku akan menunggumu di pintu masuk."_

"Ah baiklah. Jam 5 sore ne."

"_Ne. jangan sampai terlambat"_

"kkkk. Akan aku usahakan."

"_ck. Kau ini. Yasudah aku tutup telponnya ne"_

"Ne. sampai jumpa nanti kai-ah"

**Pip….**

Suara sambungan telephone yang baru saja diputus. Tao beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia bergidik ngeri saat melihat pantulan dirinya. Bagaimana tidak, tao yang biasanya _fashionable _kini terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan rambut acak – acakan dan mata yang sembab. Bekas air mata juga masih setia berada di wajah cantiknya itu. Ck sepertinya pengaruh seorang Wu Yi Fan sangatlah besar bagi namja cantik ini sampai membuatnya seperti ini.

Tao tidak ambil pusing dengan penampilannya itu. Dia melangkahkan kaki – kaki jenjangnya ke arah kamar mandi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Artinya 1 jam lagi ia harus menemui Kai di Lotte World.

.

25 menit kemudian Tao sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Penampilannya sudah lebih baik meski matanya masih terlihat sembab.

Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lemari miliknya. Ia pun mulai memilih pakaian apa yang akan dikenakannya. Dan pilihanya jatuh pada sebuah kaus berwarna dark blue dan sebuah jeans hitam yang sukses membalut tubuhnya. Membuat ia terlihat sempurna.

Setelah selesai Tao mulai berjalan keluar kamarnya dan segera menuju ke Lotte World tempat ia akan bertemu dengan Kai. Dari rumahnya ke Lotte World membutuhkan waktu sekitar 20 menit apabila ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Dan kali ini Tao memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja daripada harus menaiki mobil – mobil mewah koleksi kesayangan appanya. Toh waktu baru menunjukan pukul 4.30 PM. Sepertinya dia tidak akan terlambat.

.

.

Tao sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Lotte World sesekali ia bersenandung mengikuti alunan music yang sedang ia dengarkan melalui earphonenya. Pandangannya tidak sengaja tertuju pada sebuah taman dan dua orang yang berada disana sukses membuat Tao membeku ditempatnya dan membuat dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit.

-Author POV end-

-Tao POV-

Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Lotte World, sesekali aku bersenandung mengikuti alunan music yang sedang aku dengarkan melalui earphoneku. Saat tengah berjalan pandanganku tidak sengaja tertuju pada sebuah taman dan dua orang yang berada disana sukses membuatku membeku ditempatku berdiri. Dadaku kembali berdenyut sakit.

Disana…

Kris gege sedang berdua dengan pacarnya itu. Tampak Kris-ge sangat senang berada didekat namja itu. Begitu pula namja itu. Kris-ge Nampak memetikan beberapa bunga yang ada di taman itu untuk pacarnya dan itu membuat dadaku merasakan sakit seakan ada luka yang digoreskan menggunakan pisau yang sangat tajam disana.

Tidak kuat melihat pemandangan itu aku segera berlari menuju rumahku.

.

Sedangkan dilain tempat, seorang namja tampan dengan kulit tan eksotis miliknya Nampak menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Ya namja itu adalah Kai. Sudah hamper 2jam kai menunggu Tao disini namun Tao belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Tao namun namja itu tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

Langit sudah gelap dan Kai rasa sebentar lagi akan hujan. Benar saja beberapa saat kemudia hujan lebat mulai mengguyur Kota Seoul membuat sebagian orang yang ada di Lotte World memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah mereka masing – masing. Berbeda dengan Kai yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Pikirannya Tao akan datang sebentar lagi.

Namun pemikiran itu perlahan mulai 1jam ia bertahan dibawah guyuran air hujan tao masih belum menampakan dirinya. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Ia tersenyum miris. Kenapa ia harus menunggu Tao padahal sudah jelas namja itu tidak datang? Ya itu semua karena ia mencintai Tao, dan ia berharap namja itu datang hari ini. Dan ternyata Ia tidak datang. Hujan masih setia mengguyur kota Seoul dan kai masih bergeming dari tempatnya. Tiba tiba ia tidak merasakan air hujan tidak mengguyur tubuhnya lagi, bukan hujan masih belum berhenti namun ada sesuatu yang melindungi tubuhnya dari guyuran air itu. Ia melihat keatas untuk melihat apa yang melindunginya dari guyuran air itu. Nampak sebuah payung berwarna merah berada diatas kepalanya dan payung itulah yang melindungi kai dari hujan yang belum berhenti dan malah semakin lebat. Ia melirik kesamping untuk melihat siapa yang sudah berbaik hati membagi payung ini bersamanya dan ia sedikit terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya

.

Kai melirik kesamping untuk melihat siapa yang sudah berbaik hati membagi payung ini bersamanya dan ia sedikit terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang namja cantik dengan mata bulat dan bibir kissablenya tengah menatap kearahnya. Di tangannya memegang sebuah payung yang tengah melindungi mereka berdua dari guyuran air hujan.

"Kenapa kau malah berdiri disini? Padahal saat ini sedang hujan." Tanya orang itu. Kai yang sudah tersadar dari "keterpanaannya" hanya bisa mengelus tengkuknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan orang itu.

"Aku sedang menunggu temanku." Jawab kai. Nampak namja itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya imut dan sekali lagi kai dibuat terpana oleh keimutan namja itu.

"Oh. Sudah berapa lama kau berada disini? Mengapa temanmu belum datang juga?" Tanya namja itu lagi. Kai hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Entahlah, ku rasa sudah sangat lama. Dan ku rasa dia tidak akan datang" ucap Kai dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh namja itu.

"Kau bodoh!" ucap namja itu. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Kai memastikan pendengarannya.

"Kau bodoh. B – O – D – O – H!" ucap namja itu sambil mengeja kata "bodoh" membuat Kai menatap namja itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah mengataiku bodoh?" Tanya kai dengan nada kesal yang kentara dari perkataannya.

"Habis kau sudah tau temanmu tidak akan datang tapi kau masih menunggunya, di bawah guyuran hujan lagi" ucap namja itu sambil menatap kai dengan pandangan "tidak berdosanya"

Kai terpaku mendengar perkataan namja itu. Ya namja itu benar. Dia memang bodoh, dia tau bahwa Tao tidak akan datang tapi dia masih tetap menunggu namja itu. Terus berharap bahwa namja itu akan datang. Itu semua karena Kai mencintai Tao. Ya Kai mencintai Tao sejak pertama mereka berkenalan di hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah.

Sesaat keheningan tercipta diantara mereka, sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing sampai suara namja itu kembali terdengar memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Oh iya. Kita berdua belum berkenalan. Kenalkan Namaku Do Kyungsoo, siapa namamu?" ucap namja itu membuat kai kembali ke "alam sadar"nya.

"Oh. Namaku Kim Jong In. kau bisa memanggilku Kai" ucap Kai.

"Eum, baiklah Kai kurasa hujan sudah mulai reda, sebaiknya kau segera pulang dan berendam di air hangat. Liat kau basah kuyup begini, bisa – bisa kau terkena flu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir. Entah kenapa kyungsoo bisa khawatir pada namja ini. Padahal mereka baru berkenalan hari ini.

Kai meliat ke atas. Benar hujan sudah reda. Ia pun menganggukan kepalanya sebelum berucap

"ya benar. Hujan sudah reda. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Terimakasih untuk payungnya Kyungsoo" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum membuat Kyungsoo merona. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya imut. Berharap kai tidak melihat rona di wajahnya.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang ya. Sampai jumpa Kyungsoo-ah~ ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi" ucap kai sebelum ia berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku juga berharap seperti itu Kai-ah" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

.

Di lain tempat seorang namja cantik baru saja terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Tao menggeliatkan tubuhnya sebelum terduduk di ranjang. Keadaan tubuhnya sangat acak – acakan, dan matanya yang tajam itu Nampak membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Tao kembali teringat atas kejadian yang membuatnya seperti ini. Dan lagi – lagi sebulir air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya. Buru – buru ia menghapus air matanya itu.

Ia mengambil handphone yang terletak di meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Matanya membulat ketika melihat banyaknya panggilan tidak terjawab dan juga pesan yang masuk di handphonenya itu dan semuanya dari KAI! Tao segera teringat akan janjinya pada Kai. Perasaan bersalah pun mulai menyinggapi hatinya. Pasti kai sudah menunggunya terlalu lama.

Segera ia menghubungi kai untuk meminta maaf. Terdengar nada sambung sebelum tergantikan oleh suara namja disebrang sana.

"_Yeoboseyo"_

"Yeoboseyo, Kai-ah"

"_Oh Tao, waeyo?" _Tanya kai membuat Tao semakin bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Kai-ah" ucap Tao dengan nada bersalahnya.

"_Tidak masalah Tao. Aku juga tidak menunggumu terlalu lama tadi. Tiba – tiba saja noona ku memintaku untuk menemaninya berbelanja" _ucap Kai berbohong. Namun "kebohongan" Kai itu mampu membuat Tao lega.

"Syukurlah! Ku pikir kau menunggu ku berjam – jam tadi." Ucap Tao membuat Kai tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

_**Ya aku memang menunggumu berjam - jam Tao**_ucap Kai dalam hati.

"Yasudah ya, kalau begitu aku tutup telponnya ya. Sampai jumpa besok Kai-ah!~" ucap Tao yang hanya dibalas gumaman dari Kai. Setelah itu Tao pun mengakhiri teleponnya.

Tao segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

**25 menit kemudian**

Tao sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya, ia pun segera memakai pakaiannya.

Tiba – tiba handphone tao bordering menandakan ada pesan masuk. Tao pun segera membacanya, pesan dari ketua kelasnya.

_**From : Chunji**_

_**Untuk semua siswa kelas SM High School, sekolah kita akan mengadakan promnight lusa depan jam 07.00 P.M. siswa diharapkan datang menggunakan tuxedo. Semua siswa SM High School diharapkan datang.**_

_**Terimakasih**_

"Promnight? Untuk semua siswa SM High School? Itu artinya Kris – ge juga akan datang?" ucap Tao. Tiba – tiba seringaian mengerikan tercetak (?) di wajah namja cantik itu.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu ge. Ya aku akan mendapatkanmu"

.

.

_KrAy Side._

Seorang namja tampan sedang memetik beberapa bunga di sebuah taman. Ya namja itu adalah Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris. Ia sedang memetik bunga untuk kekasihnya Zhang YiXing atau biasa dipanggil Lay. Saat hendak berbalik ekor matanya menangkap siluet namja cantik yang sangat ia kenal. Bukan, namja itu bukan Lay melainkan orang yang baru saja ia tolak tadi – Huang Zi Tao. Tanpa memperdulikannya Kris kembali berjalan ke arah Lay, bersikap seolah tidak melihat Tao tadi.

"Ini untukmu" ucap kris ketika berada dihadapan Lay."

"Terimakasih Kris" ucap Lay dengan nada imutnya yang membuat Kris gemas. Kris hanya mengangguk dan mengacak rambut Lay.

"YA! Kenapa kau mengacak rambut ku?" Tanya Lay sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kris yang lagi – lagi gemas dibuatnya segera mencium lay singkat dan sukses membuat lay merona.

"Ssh.."desis lay dan memukul pelan lengan Kris.

Setelah itu mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Sesaat kris melihat ke arah Tao. Dan namja itu sudah tak berada disana. Ia tau bahwa Tao sempat melihat kegiatan mereka berdua. Rasa bersalah sempat menyinggapi hatinya karena telah menyakiti namja itu. Bagaimanapun ia juga menyayangi Tao, namun tidak lebih dari kasih sayang seorang kakak ke adiknya.

_Maafkan aku Tao… _ucap Kris dalam hati.

.

.

_Keesokan Paginya._

Nampak seorang namja cantik dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya baru saja selesai bersiap – siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Tao segera turun ke lantai 1 untuk sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Pagi appa, pagi eomma!" sapa Tao bersemangat pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Pagi Taozi" sapa kedua orang tua Tao bersamaan.

Taopun segera duduk di kursinya dan mengambil selembar roti dan memoleskan selai strawberry di atasnya.

"Oh iya, appa, eomma hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat. Kalian tidak perlu menyuruh Pak Kim menjemputku." Ucap Tao sambil menggigit rotinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya appa Tao yang baru saja selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Hari ini aku akan berbelanja beberapa baju untuk promnight sekolah, besok"

"Promnight?" Tanya appa Tao yang hanya diangguki oleh Tao.

"Baiklah tapi kau tidak boleh pulang terlalu larut. Arrasseo!?" ucap appanya yang hanya diangguki lagi oleh Tao.

"Besok eomma akan mendandanimu! Kau harus menjadi namja yang paling cantik disana!" ucap eomma Tao semangat.

Ucapan eommanya tadi hampir membuat Tao tersedak rotinya sendiri.

"YA! Eomma aku ini namja bukan yeoja. Aku tidak perlu didandani!" ucap Tao sambil menatap eommanya kesal.

"Tetap saja kau harus tampil cantik disana!" ucap eomma Tao balas menatap anaknya kesal.

"AISH! Terserah eomma" ucap tao sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku berangkat!" ucap Tao lagi dan segera menyambar tasnya kemudian melangkah keluar rumah.

"YA HUANG ZI TAO KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHABISKAN SARAPANMU!?" teriak eomma Tao dengan suara nyaringnya yang memekan telinga

"YA! Yeobo bisakah kau tidak berteriak!?" Tanya appa Tao lebih seperti sebuah suruhan.

"APA?" bentak eomma Tao yang membuat nyali sang suami ciut.

"bukan apa – apa. Yasudah aku berangkat" ucap appa Tao cepat setelah itu ia segera menyambar tasnya dan bergegas pergi ke kantor, kalau lebih lama di rumah bisa – bisa ia menjadi amukan singa betina yang sedang mengamuk. Ckck.

.

Seorang namja bermata bulat Nampak berlari dengan tergesa – gesa. Sesekali melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Saat ini jam menunjukan pukul 07.30 AM. Artinya pelajaran sudah dimulai 15menit yang lalu.

Saking terburu – burunya namja itu ia tidak menyadari ada seorang namja yang sedang berlari dari arah berlawanan.

BRUK

Tabrakanpun tidak terhindarkan diantara mereka berdua. Namja bermata bulat itu Nampak meringis sambil memegangi bokongnya yang sakit karena mendarat di lantai dengan cukup keras.

Disisi lain namja yang ditabraknya Nampak sedang membersihkan celananya yang agak kotor. Ia segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada namja bermata bulat itu.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sang namja bermata bulat hendak memarahi namja itu namun ucapannya terhenti saat melihat siapa yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya.

"apanya yang tidak – KAU?" kaget namja bermata bulat itu saat melihat orang yang ada di depannya.

"Kyungsoo?" tak jauh berbeda dengan namja bermata bulat yang kita ketahui bernama Kyungsoo itu sang namja yang tadi mengulurkan tangannyapun ikut terkejut melihat Kyungsoo.

"Eum, sedang apa kau disini, Kai-ah?" ucap kyungsoo sambil menerima uluran tangan Kai.

"Aku? Aku bersekolah disini. Kau sendiri ?"

"Benarkah? Aku juga bersekolah disini" ucap Kyungsoo sambil membersihkan celananya yang kotor.

"Ne. kau juga bersekolah disini? Aku jarang melihatmu" ucap Kai yang hanya dibalas tawa oleh Kyungsoo.

"tentu saja kau jarang melihatku. Aku bukanlah murid terkenal disini, biasanya aku hanya berada di dalam kelas saat jam istirahat, haha"

Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kai-ah sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku sudah terlambat masuk ke kelas!" ucap Kyungsoo panik dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kai yang hanya terbengong melihat sikap Kyungsoo.

"ck dasar." Decak Kai dan kembali berjalan ke tempat tujuannya – ruang dace.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik sedang terduduk disebuah kursi. Di sebelahnya terdapat seorang namja yang tak kalah cantik dengan namja tadi.

Kedua orang itu adalah Tao dan eommanya, Baekhyun. Nampak baekhyun sedang memoleskan bedak di wajah Tao yang mulus. Kemudian ia memakaikan sedikit eyeliner di sekitar mata Tao setelahnya ia memoleskan sedikit lip glose di bibir kissable milik Tao.

Rambut Tao yang di cat berwarna merah ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga membuatnya Nampak menawan.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya. _Ck. Aku memang berbakat sebagai penata rias._ Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Nah sudah selesai!" ucap Baekhyun pada Tao.

Tao menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. _Mengagumkan. _Itulah yang ada di pikiran namja cantik ini.

"Bagaimana hasil kerja eomma?" Tanya baekhyun pada Tao yang masih asik menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"SEMPURNA!" ucap Tao bersemangat sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"siapa dulu!~ eomma gitu" ucap Baekhyun membanggakan dirinya yang hanya dibalas cibiran oleh sang anak.

"Kajja! Segera turun appa mu sudah menunggu di bawah" ucap Baekhyun, kemudia keduanya segera turun ke lantai 1.

.

"Woah! Liat anak appa. Benar – benar cantik'' ucap Chanyeol.

"tentu saja! Siapa dulu yang mendandaninya" bangga Baekhyun.

"Aish. Memang dasarnya aku sudah cantik dan manis jadi hanya didandani sedikit sudah terlihat sangat cantik" pede Tao yang hanya dibalas cibiran oleh Baekhyun.

"Sudah. Sudah! Jangan rebut lagi. Kajja kita berangkat" ajak chanyeol setelah itu mereka segera berangkat ke sekolah Tao untuk mengantar putra mereka.

.

.

Banyak namja tampan dan cantik dengan dandanan mereka yang elegan mulai masuk ke area SM High School. Mereka merupakan siswa SMHS yang akan menghandiri promnight malam ini.

Sebuah Ferrari berwarna merah Nampak memasuki area SMHS. Dari dalam mobil mewah itu turun seorang namja cantik dengan mata tajamnya dan kantung mata dibawahnya yang membuat matanya Nampak seperti panda. Namun kantung mata itu tidak mengurangi kecantikan di wajahnya. Bibirnya yang begitu kissable berwarna pink merona sedikit mengkilap akibat lip glose yang digunakannya. Tubuhnya yang dibalut kemeja berwarna biru muda dan kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut jeans panjang membuat dirinya Nampak begitu SEMPURNA!

Namja yang bernama Huang Zi Tao itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke aula tempat acara berlangsung setelah berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya.

Ketika menuju aula banyak mata yang menatapnya, ada yang menatapnya kagum dan ada juga yang menatapnya tidak suka. _Iri mungkin _itulah pikiran yang terlintas di kepalanya ketika melihat pandangan tak suka yang dilayangkan untuknya.

Sesampainya di aula, seorang namja tampan dengan kulit tannya Nampak menghampirinya. Namja itu memakai setelah tuxedo yang membuatnya begitu berkharisma.

"Hai Tao-ah! Kau cantik sekali malam ini" sapa namja tampan itu. Tao tersenyum mendengar pujian Kai.

"Terimakasih Kai-ah! Kau juga tampan malam ini" ucap Tao.

"Oh sudah jelas" bangga kai dengan PD-nya. Tao hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Kai.

"tapi kau tidak lebih tampan daripada Kris-ge. Ops!" ucap Tao dan segera menutup mulutnya setelah menyadari apa yang barusan ia ucapkan. Kai hanya menatap Tao dengan pandangan "_jangan – bandingkan – aku – dengan – Kris!"_

"Huft! Sudahlah kajja kita kesana. Acara sudah mau dimulai" ajak Kai dan segera menarik tangan Tao. Tao hanya pasrah dan mengikuti langkah Kai.

"Selamat malam para siswa SM High School! Wah kalian semua Nampak tampan dan cantik malam ini. Benarkan Xiumin-ah?" ucap salah satu MC. Kini mereka tiba pada acara pemilihan the most handsome and the most beauty in SM HS (_karena ini sekolah namja gamungkin author bikin King and Queen of promnight._.v)_

"Ne! benar sekali Chen-ah. Tentu saja kita tidak kalah tampan dari mereka." Ucap Xiumin.

"eum benar. Aku memang tampan, tapi kau tidak hyung. Kau itu cantik!" ucap Chen yang membuat Xiumin mendengus dan membuat seluruh siswa SM HS tertawa.

"Baiklah cukup tertawanya. Kini kita masuk pada acara inti. Yaitu pemilihan namja tertampan dan tercantik di SM HS." Ucap Xiumin mengakhiri gelak tawa dari seluruh siswa.

"Baiklah. Untuk the most handsome in SM High School kali ini jatuh pada . . . . . . . . . . .

WU YI FAN!" ucap kedua MC bersamaan. Kris yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera maju kedepan diiringi tepuk tangan seluruh siswa.

Semua mata memandang Kris dengan pandangan kagum mereka. Bagaimana mereka tidak kagum, kris begitu menawan dengan setelah tuxedo yang dikenakannya. Rambut blondenya dinaikan keatas /? Membuatnya semakin tampan.

Chen segera memakaikan mahkota ke kepala Kris. Kemudian ia kembali keposisinya semula untuk membacakan siapa yang akan menjadi namja tercantik malam ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita kembali pada nominasi selanjutnya. Jadi, yang menjadi the most beauty in SM High School malam ini adalah…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : "I'll Get You"**

**Main Cast : Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao**

**Other Cast : **

**Zhang Yi Xing**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kim Jong In**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : little bit romance ; angst ; hurt/comfort**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Summary : **_**Tao mencintai Kris, tetapi Kris tidak mencintainya dan malah mencintai Lay.**_

_**Bagaimana cara Tao untuk mendapatkan Kris? Akankah Kris membalas**_

_**perasaannya? "I'll get you Kris-ge! Bagaimanapun caranya."**_

**Warning : OOC, Thypo(s), M-Preg,YAOI, Lemon ga hot-_-**

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita kembali pada nominasi selanjutnya. Jadi, yang menjadi namja tercantik malam ini adalah…..

HUANG ZI TAO" ucap kedua MC itu bersamaan. Tao hanya menampakan ekspressi tidak percayanya dan terkejut ketika namanya disebut oleh Chen dan Xiumin.

Kai menyikut tangan Tao untuk menyadarkannya dari keterkejutannya. Iapun segera maju kedepan.

Xiumin memasangkan mahkota di kepala Tao. Setelah itu kedua MC itu menyuruh seluruh siswa untuk memilih pasangannya untuk diajak berdansa.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sendirian ge ?" Tanya Tao sambil duduk disebelah Kris.

"Eum, ne" ucap Kris sekilas menatap Tao yang ada disampingnya.

"Pacarmu tidak datang?" Tanya Tao sedikit menahan rasa sakit di dadanya ketika menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak. Ia sedang sakit" ucap Kris terselip nada sedih dan khawatir dalam perktaannya. Tao hanya memaksakan senyumnya.

"Semoga dia cepat sembuh." Ucap Tao berbeda dengan isi hatinya. _**Semoga ia cepat mati.**_Batin Tao sadis.

Kris hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Kau mau minum?" tawar Tao pada Kris yang tengah melamun.

"eum, boleh" ucap Kris dengan senyum tampan yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tao sedikit terpana meliatnya.

"baiklah biar ku ambil kan" ucap Tao setelah itu ia meninggalkan Kris untuk mengambil minuman.

.

.

.

"Ini ge" Tao menyodorkan segelas _cocktail _pada Kris. Kris mengambilnnya dan menggumamkan kata "_terimakasih"_. Setelah itu Kris meminum _cocktail _yang ada di tangannya.

Tao hanya melihat Kris yang sedang meminum minumannya. Sesaat kemudia ia melihat Kris mulai 'sedikit' kehilangan kesadarannya. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Tao yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai.

"Kau tidak apa – apa ge?" Tanya Tao. Kris menatap Tao namun yang terlihat di matanya malah bayangan Lay – kekasihnya.

"Kau benar – benar cantik Lay – ah" ucap Kris sambil mengelus pipi tao. Tao hanya mendengus mendengar nama Lay yang keluar dari bibir Kris.

"Ge, sepertinya kau mabuk, sebaiknyaa kita segera cari hotel. Aku tak mungkin membawamu kerumah mu ataupun ke rumah ku." ajak Tao dan segera membopong Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NC START, (_yang masih polos harap di skip-_-v_)

Tao membaringkan kris di ranjang king size yang terdapat di kamar hotel itu. Kris saat ini Nampak setengah sadar dan terus menggumamkan kata – kata tidak jelas. Sesekali nama Lay keluar dari bibir indahnya membuat Tao kesal.

Tao membuka baju kris dan melemparnya sembarangan. Tao memainkan jari – jari lentiknya di nipple kris membuat namja itu mengerang.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku ge." Ucap Tao sebelum mencium bibir Kris. Kris yang setengah sadar membalas ciuman itu seadanya. Tao mulai menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kris.

Ciuman Tao mulai turun bawah ke arah nipple Kris dia mengulum nipple kiri dan memainkan nipple kanan Kris dengan tangannya.

Bosan dengan nipple Kris ciuman Tao mulai turun kebawah ke arah junior Kris. Ia membuka kancing celana Kris dan menurunkan gespernya setelah itu ia menurunkan celana Kris dan membuangnya sembarangan.

Nampak kejantanan Kris yang masih tertutup underware mulai mengeluarkan _pre-cumnya _terlihat dari underwarenya yang Nampak basah.

"Ge, dia sudah tegang" ucap Tao sambil meremas kejantanan Kris menghasilkan lenguhan dari Kris.

Tao melepas underware Kris dan Nampak lah junior Kris yang berukuran big size itu. Tao mengulum kenjantanan kris dan memainkan _twinsball_nya menggunakan tangannya. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas memainkan nipple Kris.

Sesaat kemudian kejantanan Kris mulai berkedut, Tao pun segera melepaskannya dari mulutnya.

"rasuki aku ge, masuki aku. Masukan kejantanan besarmu ke dalam hole laparku" ucap Tao ber _dirty talk _ria.

Kris yang setengah sadar hanya menuruti perintah Tao. Dipikirannya saat ini ia hanya sedang bermimpi melakukan _making love _dengan Lay.

Kris segera membalik posisinya menjadi Tao dibawah, ia menyiapkan kejantanannya di depan hole Tao yang berkedut minta diisi.

**JLEB**

"_**ARGH!" **_**jerit Tao kesakitan ketika Kris memasukan juniornya yang berukuran big size dengan sekali hentakan.**

**Tanpa memperdulikan jeritan Tao, Kris mulai menggerakan juniornya dan berhasil menumbuk **_**g-spot **_**Tao.**

"AHH THERE! THERE! TUSUK DISANA LAGI GEHHH NGGHH"

Kris yang mendengar desahan Tao makin bersemangat menggerakan juniornya.

Tangan kiri Kris naik menuju nipple Tao dan tangan kanan Kris memainkan junior Tao yang mulai mengeluarkan _pre – cum._

"ahh ahhh…. Nghhhh…. Ouhhh" Sesaat kamar itu hanya dipenuhi desahan dari bibir Tao.

"a-aku hampir s-sampaihhh hhh." Ucap Tao dan Kris semakin brutal menusukan kejantanannya.

"AKHH! KRIS!"

"engh"

CROT!  
CROT!  
CROTTT!

Kris dan Tao pun klimaks bersamaan karena kelelahan mereka tertidur dengan tubuh masih menyatu.

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan nampak menggeliatkan tubuhnya karena terusik sinar mentari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar tempatnya berada sekarang.

Kris membuka kelopak matanya, menampakan kedua bola mata miliknya. Sejenak ia terdiam sambil mengurut pelipisnya karena merasakan rasa sakit yang tiba – tiba menyerang kepalanya.

Ia menyandarkan dirinya di kepala ranjang tempatnya berbaring tadi. Sesat kemudian matanya membulat menyadari kondisinya saat ini.

**Tubuh atletisnya itu hanya dilapisi sebuah selimut tebal berwarna putih!**

Kris mencoba mengingat – ingat apa yang telah terjadi kemarin malam sebelum suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka menyadarkan ia bahwa ia tak sendirian di kamar ini.

Mata Kris kembali membulat saat melihat siapa yang keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Seorang namja cantik yang sangat ia kenal dengan rambut merah dan tubuh yang hanya berbalut _bath robe._

"Kau sudah bangun Ge?" tanya namja itu. Kris menatap namja cantik itu dengan tatapan tajamnya sebelum bertanya pada namja itu.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi disini, Huang Zi Tao?" tanya kris dengan penekanan di tiap katanya.

"Menurutmu?" Tao balas bertanya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kris.

"jangan balik bertanya bodoh!" ucap Kris yang mulai kesal.

"Apa kau benar – benar tidak mengingatnya?" tanya Tao dengan nada sedihnya saat sang namja cantik sudah berada di sebelah ranjang tempat Kris terduduk.

"kalau aku mengingatnya aku tak akan bertanya padamu!" ucap Kris masih dengan nada kesalnya dan beralih menatap Tao yang kini berada disebelahnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kemarin malam kita baru saja melakukan _making lovei_" jawab Tao santai dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kris.

"MWO?" Kris menatap Tao dengan pandangan tidak percayanya saat mendengar ucapan namja cantik itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya? Terserah kalau kau mau percaya atau tidak tapi itulah yang terjadi." Ucap Tao balas menatap Kris.

"Kau menjebakku Tao!" ucap kris dan beranjak dari ranjang itu.

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan mendapatkanmu,ge"

Kris mengabaikan ucapan Tao dan lebih memilih untuk memakai pakaiannya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu." Ucap Kris dingin sebelum keluar dari kamar itu.

BLAM

Terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup seiring menghilangnya Kris dari pandangan Tao.

Sesaat setelah Kris pergi, air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata panda milik Tao.

.

.

Kris nampak mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di taman yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Lay.

"brengsek kau huang zi tao." Ucap Kris pelan sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

_Drrt.. drrt.. _

Suara getaran dari handphonenya membuat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Dilihatnya nama yang tertera pada layar handphonenya. Sesaat perasaan bersalah melingkupi hatinya. Bisa dibilang kris telah menghianati Lay dengan kegiatannya bersama Tao kemarin malam meski ia melakukannya di luar kesadarannya.

Kris segera menampik perasaan bersalahnya itu dan segera menjawab panggilan dari lay tak mau membuat orang yang dicintainya itu khawatir.

"Yeoboseyo" ucap kris pada orang disebrang sana.

"YA KAU DARIMANA SAJA! Kenapa lama sekali menjawab panggilan ku?" ucap suara disebrang sana membuat Kris tersenyum miris.

"du bui qi Lay-ah." Ucap Kris pelan dengan pandangannya yang berubah menjadi sendu.

"Ye. Tidak apa – apa. Tapi lain kali kau tidak boleh terlalu lama mengabaikan panggilan ku, ne? kau tau kau membuatku khawatir tadi!" ucapan Lay membuat Kris semakin bersalah.

Sebenarnya permintaan maaf tadi di ucapkan Kris karena apa yang dilakukan Kris kemarin malam.

"Kris?" suara Lay kembali terdengar menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya.

"Ah. Ne?"

"Kau melamun?" tanya Lay.

"a-ah tidak. Tidak. Eum, ngomong – ngomong apa yang membuatmu menelponku lay-ah?"

"Ah! Iya! Aku hampir lupa. Mama mengajakmu untuk makan malam hari ini, katanya mama sedang merindukan calon mantunya yang tampan itu, haha." Ucap Lay member tahu tujuan awalnya menelpon Kris.

Kris hanya menggumam mendengar ucapan Lay.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau bisa datang malam ini?" tanya Lay lagi.

"eum, tentu. Aku juga merindukan calon mertuaku itu, haha" ucapan Kris membuat Lay _berblushing _ria disebrang sana. Untung saja Kris tidak berada disana.

"eum, ne. kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti malam yifannie~ Wo Ai Ni." Ucap Lay dan segera memutuskan sambungan telepon sebelum mendengar respon dari Kris.

"HAISH seenaknya saja memutuskan sambungan. Ck." Ucap kris menatap kesal pada laya handphonenya.

_Wo ye ai ni Lay-ah. Du bui qi. _Ucap Kris dalam hati sebelum beranjak meninggalkan taman itu.

.

.

. 4 minggu setelah kejadian itu, hubungan Kris dan Tao semakin merenggang. Tao masih terus – menerus mengejar – ngejar Kris. Namun, Kris akan selalu mengacuhkannya bahkan terkesan menghindari Tao. Seolah namja bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan itu menganggap Tao sebagai parasit yang harus dihindari.

Seperti pagi ini, Tao yang tiba – tiba masuk ke kelas Kris membuat namja yang sedang duduk membaca sebuah komik tersebut menatap sebal pada namja bermata panda itu. Kris baru saja hendak beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki sebelum tangan Tao yang berada di bahunya membuatnya kembali terduduk.

''Singkirkan tanganmu, aku ingin pergi'' ucap Kris dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya pada Tao. Seolah tak takut dengan ucapan beserta tatapan yang dilayangkan sang pujaan hati namja dengan mata panda itu malah menampilkan senyum –yang menurut banyak orang- manisnya itu.

''Kenapa gege malah ingin pergi? Aku baru saja tiba disini''

Kalimat dengan nada manja yang dilontarkan Tao makin membuat Kris muak dengan namja dihadapannya ini.

''Cih, aku malas berurusan denganmu. Sebaiknya kau segera singkirkan tanganmu dari bahuku dan keluar dari sini atau ku seret kau keluar'' kembali kalimat dengan nada dingin itu terlontar dari bibir Kris. Namun sepertinya namja dihadapannya tidak takut sama sekali. Apakah dia tidak memiliki rasa takut? Ck.

''Bagaimana kalau aku tak mau keluar dari sini?'' tanya Tao sambil memainkan tangannya di dasi Kris.

Kris menatap tangan Tao yang kini sedang bermain – main dengan dasinya sekilas sebelum menyingkirkan tangan itu dan segera menyeret Tao keluar.

''Kalau begitu ku anggap kau memilih pilihan kedua'' ucapnya sambil menyeret Tao.

''Ya lepaskan aku Kris! Ah! Sakit!'' berontak Tao saat ditarik paksa oleh Kris. Sang namja berambut pirang dengan tinggi di atas rata – rata itu tak memperdulikan ucapan Tao dan makin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan namja itu membuat Tao semakin meringis kesakitan.

''Cepat masuk ke kelasmu!'' perintah Kris tanpa menatap Tao saat mereka sudah tiba di depan kelas bertuliskan ''X-A''.

''Tidak mau'' ucap Tao sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang kini nampak memerah.

''Huang Zi Tao! Sebenarnya apa maumu?'' tanya Kris dengan nada yang mulai meninggi. Sungguh ia sudah benar – benar kesal dengan tingkah kekanakan Tao.

''Aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu! Apa itu salah!?'' dan kali ini Tao lah yang bertanya dengan nada yang mulai meninggi. Bola matanya nampak mulai mengeluarkan krystal bening yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Sungguh Tao-pun tidak sanggup diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin bersama dengan Kris. Orang yang benar – benar ia cintai. Apa dia salah? Pikirnya.

''Kau tau aku sudah memiliki kekasih Tao. Dan kau tau bahwa aku sangat mencintai. Ku harap kau bisa menerimanya.'' Nada bicara Kris mulai melunak. Seakan tak tega melihat namja di depannya saat ini.

''Lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian waktu itu? APA KAU INGIN MELUPAKANNYA? HAH?'' Kristal bening yang coba ditahan Tao sedari tadi akhirnya jatuh juga bersamaan dengan kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya itu.

Kris bergeming. Ia tak merespon kalimat yang dilontarkan Tao itu. Tanpa menatap Tao yang kini mulai terisak dihadapannya, Kris lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Untung saat ini masih terlalu pagi untuk para siswa datang ke sekolah. Kalau tidak mungkin mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

''Bagaimana…'' kembali suara Tao terdengar memecah keheningan. Kris masih diam, tak menatap Tao.

''Bagaimana…. Jika saat ini… aku…. Aku mengandung anakmu?''

_**DEG!**_

''A-apa… K-kau? Mengandung anak Kris!?''

''Lay!?''

.

.

.

.

''A-apa… K-kau? Mengandung anak Kris!?''

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal. Dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa pemiliki suara itu.

''Lay!?'' ucap Kris dengan nada keterkejutannya.

''Jawab aku Kris! Apa benar yang dikatakan namja ini? JAWAB!'' kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir tipis Lay bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Kristal bening dari kedua matanya itu.

''A-aku bisa menjelaskannya Lay'' bingung. Kris benar – benar bingung. Apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada namja ini.

''Kau keterlaluan Kris. Mulai sekarang kita putus!'' tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari Kris, Lay segera berlari menjauh meninggalkan tempat itu. ia pun tak menghiraukan panggilan yang dilontarkan Kris.

''Puas kau sekarang!? HAH!?'' bentak Kris pada Tao yang hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada lantai putih yang ia dan Kris pijaki sekarang, tak berani menatap Kris yang sepertinya benar – benar marah.

''Kau sudah menghancurkan hubunganku! Sekarang puas kau!? ARGH!''

Tao menutup matanya ketika melihat Kris hendak melayangkan tinju ke arahnya. Namun, bukannya meninju Tao, Kris malah meninju tembok tak bersalah yang berada di samping namja bermata panda itu.

Setelah melakukan itu Kris pun berjalan meninggalkan Tao. Hendak mencari keberadaan Lay dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Tao kini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon maple yang ada di taman belakang sekolahnya, ya bisa dibilang dia membolos hari ini. Pikiran namja itu sangat kacau, membuatnya tak akan konsen apabila harus menerima pelajaran hari ini. Kembali teringat kata – kata Kris yang tadi pagi membentaknya membuat setetes Kristal bening kembali meluncur bebas dari kedua matanya.

**Puk**

Tepukan yang ia rasakan di bahunya membuat namja itu buru – buru menghapus air matanya dan mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang sudah menganggu ketenangannya siang ini.

''Oh kau, Kai.'' Ucap Tao saat melihat Kai berada dibelakangnya.

''Hm.''

Kai mendudukan dirinya di samping Tao.

''Apa yang sudah terjadi hum?'' tanya Kai sambil melihat lurus ke depan. Pertanyaan Kai sontak membuat Tao kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Dan itu membuat Kristal bening yang sedari tadi ia coba hentikan kembali meluncur dengan indahnya.

''Hiks… Hiks''

Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke samping saat suara isakan itu memasuki gendang telinganya.

''Ya! Mengapa Kau menangis? Hey, Zi Tao? Apa aku salah bicara?'' tanya Kai heran yang tak dijawab oleh Tao. Namja panda itu masih sibuk menghentikan isakannya.

''K-kai…'' panggil Tao sambil berusaha menahan isakannya.

''Ne?''

''a.. apa, a-aku, salah mencintai orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih? Apa aku salah jika aku ingin membuatnya mencintaiku? Hiks. . .''

**Deg!**

Pertanyaan Tao sontak membuat dada Kai berdenyut sakit.

_Tao? Menyukai seseorang? _Batin Kai.

''Enggg… kalau menurutku itu tidak salah sih'' ucap Kai sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

''Memangnya siapa yang kau sukai? Dan apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu?'' tanya Kai masih menatap Tao yang tengah terisak.

Tao menggeleng.

''Aku tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Yang jelas dia sudah menolakku dan itu benar – benar membuatku sakit.''

.

.

.

Kris kini berada di atas gedung sekolah mereka. Disana ia melihat sang kekasih. Ah bisakah kita sebut 'mantan kekasih'. Karena Kris baru saja diputuskan sepihak oleh namja ini.

Sesuatu di dalam rongga dada Kris berdenyut saat melihat orang yang ia cintai nampak meneteskan air matanya dan yang lebih membuatnya merasakan sakit karena ia lah penyebab adanya air mata itu.

''Lay-ah'' panggil Kris pelan membuat namja itu menolehkan pandangannya.

''Mau apa kau!?'' ucap lay dengan nada sarkatisnya. Seolah ia benar – benar tak menginginkan keberadaan Kris disini.

''Aku ingin menjeleskan semuanya. . .''

''Cih aku tak butuh penjelasanmu.'' Lay memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin melihat wajah Kris yang dapat membuatnya semakin lemah.

''Ku mohon Lay dengarkan aku . . .''

Mohon Kris sambil berjalan mendekati Lay.

''Jangan mendekat!'' kalimat itu sukses membuat Kris menghentikan langkahnya.

''Apa lagi yang ingin kau jelaskan HAH!? Semua sudah jelas Kris. Kau berhianat. Bahkan kau menghamili namja itu!? Oh. Benar – benar. . . Hiks''

lagi, air mata itu kembali meluncur dari mata Lay. Semua kalimat yang dilontarkan Lay benar – benar memojokan Kris. Membuat namja jangkung itu semakin bersalah.

''Kau tau Kris. . .''

''Aku. . . aku begitu mencintaimu. Aku rela memberikan apa saja untuk mu. Tapi? Ini yang kau berikan untukku? Kenapa kau begitu kejam Kris!? KENAPA!? KENAPA!? Hiks.''

_Grep! _

Kris merengkuh tubuh yang kini nampak rapuh itu. tak memperdulikan Lay yang kini tengah berontak di dalam pelukannya ia masih tetap memeluk Lay dengan erat.

Merasa tak ada lagi penolakan dari Lay, Kris sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

''ku mohon Lay. Dengarkan aku. . . aku benar – benar ingin menjelaskan semuanya''

Lay tetap diam. Tak merespon membuat Kris melanjutkan ucapannya.

''aku dijebak. . .''

Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Kris membuat Lay mendongakan kepalanya.

''Apa maksudmu?'' tanya Lay.

''Tao menjebakku saat itu, saat kejadian itu terjadi aku sedang dibawah kesadaranku.''

Diam. Lay tak tahu apa yang harus dia ucapkan. Jujur, mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kris membuat Lay marah pada Tao. Namun ia mencoba untuk diam sampai Kris menyelesaikan ceritanya.

''Tao, dia menyukaiku. Dan meminta ku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Namun kau tau, bahwa aku hanya mencintai dirimu.'' Pelukan Kris pada Lay semakin mengerat.

''Lalu, sekarang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kris?'' Lay akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat.

''Aku- akan menyuruh Tao menggugurkan anak itu.''

''KAU GILA!? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya! Anak itu tak bersalah Kris!'' ucap Lay.

''LALU AKU HARUS APA!?" bentak Kris sambil menatap kedua bola mata Lay. Dari pandangannya nampak ia benar – benar bingung. Kris tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Disatu sisi Kris ingin mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang telah ia lakukan meski ia melakukannya di luar kesadarannya. Tapi disisi lain ia benar – benar tak ingin kehilangan Lay. Situasi ini benar – benar membuatnya frustasi.

Hening.

Tak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa menit.

''Nikahi Tao, Kris.'' Ucap Lay memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

''APA!?'' Kris menatap Lay dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Lay menyuruhnya menikahi Tao?

''aku, sejujurnya aku tak rela harus melepasmu. Tapi, Kurasa inilah yang terbaik Kris. Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang telah kau buat. Sampai akhir.''

''Tapi-''

''Kumohon,Kris.'' Sebelum Kris mengutarakan kalimatnya, Lay sudah memotongnya.

''Baiklah. Jika itu keinginanmu. Akan ku lakukan''

Tes.

Airmata Lay kembali menetes saat mendengar kalimat Kris.

Menghapus kasar air matanya. Lay berusaha menampakan senyumnya. Senyum yang sangat Kris sukai. Senyum yang berhasil membuat Kris terpikat pada namja di depannya ini.

'' Ku harap, kita masih bisa berteman setelah ini.'' Ucap Lay dengan suara bergetar menaha tangis.

Kris? Ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

.

.

Tao baru saja memasuki rumahnya dan hendak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sebelum suara yang sudah familiar di telinga Tao membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

''Huang Zi Tao!''

''ya eomma?''

''Jelaskan pada eomma apa maksud surat ini!''

**Deg!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Bagaimana bisa kau hamil Zi Tao!?'' bentak eomma Tao pada anaknya. Tao hanya menunduk, tak berani melihat eommanya yang tengah dilanda emosi saat ini.

''Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu!? HAH!?'' bentak eomma Tao lagi. Tao baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya sebelum suara lain mengintrupsinya.

''Maafkan aku ahjumma, tapi aku yang melakukannya pada Tao. Dan aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya.''

''Kris?''

.

.

.

''Terimakasih'' ucap Tao.

Saat ini dirinya dan Kris sedang berada di taman yang ada di belakang rumah Tao. Setelah Kris mengatakan bahwa ia akan mempertanggungjawabkan janin itu, eomma Tao pun akhirnya mengakhiri semua ceramahnya. Dan rencananya pernikahan Kris dan Tao akan dilakukan 2 minggu lagi.

''Untuk apa?'' tanya Kris tanpa menatap Tao.

''Karena sudah bersedia mempertanggungjawabkan janin ini.'' Tao menampakan senyumnya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

''Ck, ku harap kau tidak terlalu senang dulu Tao. Aku bersedia menikahi bukan karena aku mencintaimu, tapi semata karena aku dipaksa oleh Lay. Jadi, Kau harus berterimakasih padanya.'' Ucap Kris dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Tao.

Setelah kepergian Kris, Tao hanya terdiam sambil melihat rerumputan yang saat ini ia duduki.

''Sebegitu berartinya kah Lay bagimu, Kris? Apa tak ada tempat untukku? Sedikit saja.''

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Seorang namja berkulit tan sedang duduk termenung di balkon kamarnya. Hembusan angin yang bertiup sepoi – sepoi menerbangkan surai hitam miliknya.

Kai menatap lantai balkonnya dengan tatapan kosong. Perkataan Tao tadi siang cukup membuat namja bermarga Kim itu tak bernafsu untuk melakukan apa pun selain termenung seperti saat ini.

''_**A. apa, a-aku, salah mencintai orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih? Apa aku salah jika aku ingin membuatnya mencintaiku? Hiks. . .''**_

Lagi – lagi ucapan itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya membuatnya mengacak surai hitamnya itu.

''Siapa namja yang Tao sukai itu?'' entah pada siapa pertanyaan itu ia lontarkan.

''ARGH! KENAPA HARUS ADA NAMJA LAIN YANG DIA SUKAI?! KENAPA?!''

''KIM JONGIN JANGAN BERTERIAK INI SUDAH MALAM!'' dan ucapan dari sang Nyonya besar a.k.a umma Jongin sukses membuat Jongin bungkam.

''_**EOMMA MEMANG TAK PERNAH MENGERTI AKU! RATU IBLIS SIALAN ARGH!'' **_jerit Kai yang tentu saja ia ucapkan di dalam hati karena ia masih ingin berada lebih lama di dunia ini fufufu (-w-/\)

.

.

Tao nampak baru saja keluar dari sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Hari ini kedua kalinya ia memeriksakan kandungannya tanpa ditemani Kris –tentu saja-. Dokter Kim – dokter yang menanganinya – mengatakan bahwa kondisi janin Tao masih lemah karena namja itu terlalu banyak pikiran.

''Hhh~'' Tao menghela napas seolah ingin melepas beban yang ada di dalam dirinya sejenak.

''Sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak makan ice cream. Kajja baby kita makan ice cream.'' Ucap Tao sambil mengelus perutnya dan kemudian melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjang miliknya.

.

Kini namja bermata panda itu sedang duduk sambil menikmati _ice cream Choco Vanilla _di kedai es krim favoritenya.

Sesaat mata kucing milik Tao menelusuri tiap sudut kedai ini, sampai akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada seseorang yang cukup familiar baginya. Objek yang ia pandang itu nampak baru saja memasuki kedai ini. Saat objek yang Tao lihat hendak menduduki salah satu kursi yang ada di kedai tersebut tak sengaja pandangan keduanya bertemu.

''Huang Zi Tao.''

''Yixing subae.''

.

''Terimakasih,Lay-sunbae.'' Ucap Tao pelan. kini keduannya sedang duduk berhadapan sambil menyantap es krim yang mereka pesan.

''Untuk apa?'' ucap Lay sesaat setelah menelan _strawberry ice cream _yang ia pesan.

''Untuk semua pengorbananmu-''

Diam sejenak. Lay masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Tao.

''Yang telah merelakan Kris.'' Sambung Tao dan sukses membuat Lay menghentikan kegiatan memakan _ice creamnya_.

Lay menghela nafas sejenak menghilangkan rasa sesak yang akhir – akhir ini sering menghinggapinya.

''Tak masalah. sudah seharusnya dia bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan.'' Lay berkata sambil menatap mangkuk es krim yang ada di hadapannya.

Tao hanya menatap Lay dengan tatapan sendu. Sedikit tak tega karena ia telah merebut sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi Lay. Namun, Kris juga berarti bagi Tao.

''Aku akan melangsungkan pernikahanku dengan Kris 2 minggu lagi''

**Deg! **

Jantung Lay seakan berhenti berdetak, nafasnya tercekat saat mendengar ucapan Tao. Jujur, Ia sangat terkejut. Meski ia telah merelakan Kris untuk menikahi Tao, namun ia tak menyangka bahwa pernikahan itu akan dilangsungkan secepat ini.

''Begitu ya?'' nada bicara Lay nampak tenang. Seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tak keberatan. Namun, pada kenyataannya namja ini nampak mati – matian menahan air matanya.

Tao hanya mengangguk sekilas sebelum kembali menyuapkan es krim yang kini mulai mencair.

''Ku harap kau bisa hadir nanti.'' menyelesaikan suapan terakhir, Tao segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah meninggalkan beberapan lembar uang di atas meja.

Kini hanya tinggal Lay sendiri. Air mata yang dia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya tak dapat terbendung lagi.

''Hiks.. Hiks.. aku tak akan sanggup menyaksikannya, Kris. A-aku masih terlalu mencintaimu. Hiks. . .''

.

Lay nampak melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai. Entah kenapa perkataan Tao tak bisa lenyap dari pikirannya. Dan itu semua membuat Lay sulit untuk menghentikan air matanya.

Lay mendudukan sejenak tubuhnya di kursi taman yang ia lewati. Menangkup wajahnya sejenak, namja itu kembali mengeluarkan air matanya.

''Hiks. . . Hiks. . .'' isakan pilu itu terdengar dari bibir tipis Lay. mungkin siapapun yang melewati taman ini akan menatap iba pada namja berambut almond itu.

_Puk_

Lay merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat ia dengan tergesa – gesa menghapus air matanya dan kemudian hendak berbalik melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

''gwenchana?''

.

.

.

Kris dan Tao sedang berada di butik untuk mencoba tuxedo yang telah dipesankan eomma Tao untuk hari pernikahan mereka.

Kris nampak sedang memandangi layar _smartphone_ nya dimana terdapat fotonya bersama Lay. Ia tersenyum mengingat semua kenangan manis bersama namja itu.

Namun, sedetik kemudian senyuman itu memudar saat mengingat bahwa hubungan mereka sudah berakhir.

Memasukan kembali smartphone-nya ke saku jaket yang ia gunakan, Kris memejamkan matanya sejenak sembari menunggu Tao yang tengah berada di ruang ganti.

_Tuk_

Kris meringis saat merasakan jitakan di keningnya. Ia membuka matanya dan siap untuk memarahi sang pelaku.

**Deg**

Kris sedikit terpana, saat melihat Tao dihadapannya dengan jarak kurang dari 30senti.

Sedikit berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya yang tiba – tiba muncul saat memandang wajah namja itu dari jarak sedekat ini.

''Sudah selesai?'' tanya Kris kembali dengan nada dingin yang selalu ia gunakan saat berbicara dengan Tao.

Tao hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

''Gege sudah makan? Kalau belum ayo kita pergi ke restoran dekat sini.'' Ajak Tao.

Kris hanya mengangguk sekilas sebelum bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Tao yang hanya mem-pout kan bibirnya melihat sikap acuh Kris.

''_Dasar tiang listrik jelek! Ish'' _umpat Tao dalam hati.

.

.

Kai baru saja memasuki sebuah restaurant yang di desain ala Eropa. Ia berjalan dan memilih duduk di meja yang berada di sudut restoran. Sesaat kemudian seorang pelayan menghampirinya.

''Selamat Siang, ingin memesan apa, Tuan?''

''Aku ingin memesan Chicken Fried Rice, Vanilla Cupcake dan –''

''Kyungsoo?''

''Kai?''

.

.

.

''Ternyata, selain sunbae-ku kau juga pegawai di restaurant favoriteku ya. Haha'' tanya Kai setelah menelan sesuap nasi gorengnya.

''Uhm'' jawab Kyungsoo singkat sambil meminum secangkir teh yang ia buat.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang menemani Kai menyantap pesanannya –setelah sebelumnya dipaksa oleh Sang namja berkulit tan-

Kai nampak berusaha menelan nasi gorengnya sebelum kembali membuka suaranya,

''Sudah berapa lama?''

Kyungsoo meletakan cangkir yang sudah kosong di atas meja.

Menatap Kai sejenak sebelum membuka kedua belah bibir tebalnya,

''satu bulan''

Kedua bibir Kyungsoo melengkung ke atas, membuat matanya yang bulat –sedikit- menyipit, menampakan sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat Kai terpaku untuk sesaat.

''Kai-ah'' Kyungsoo melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan wajah namja tan itu saat melihat namja itu melamun.

''A-ah? Wae?'' Kai menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo dengan sedikit tergagap.

''Kenapa kau melamun?'' tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah innocencenya. Ya lagi – lagi Kai hanya bisa mengagumi wajah Kyungsoo yang bisa kita bilang sempurna itu.

Kulit seputih susu, mata bulat, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibirnya yang –oh begitu- kissable.

''_**Ya Tuhan kenapa harus ada manusia seperti dia di dunia ini?! Aku bisa terkena diabetes kalau terus melihat wajah manisnya. Asdfghkl'' **_jerit hati Kai.

''...ai. YA KAI!''

''A-ah ne?!'' lagi – lagi Kai hanya bisa tergagap saat ketahuan melamun lagi -_-

''Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi kau melamun terus. Ck'' tanya Kyungsoo sebal.

''Hehe, maafkan aku, Kyung'' sahut Kai dengan cengiran yang terlihat aneh di mata siapapun –termasuk author- (-w-'')

''Pft''

Sesaat keheningan terjadi diantara mereka, Kai mengedarkan arah pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru restaurant tersebut. Berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang mem-pout kan bibirnya. jujur pose Kyungsoo terlihat sangat imut di mata Kai. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan jeritan hati seorang Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, namja tan itu bisa terkena diabet kalau terus menatap namja berwajah baby face itu.

_Kling _

Bunyi lonceng yang dipasang di pintu membuat Kai mengalihkan matanya ke arah pintu, dan betapa terkejutnya Kai saat melihat apa yang dilihat kedua matanya.

''Kim Jongin!'' panggil seseorang itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

''Huang Zi Tao.'' Ucap Kai pelan dan Kyungsoo membalikan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang ada disana.

Namja dengan mata panda itu nampak sedang berlari kecil ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo dengan diikuti seorang namja berambut blonde yang nampak berjalan dengan santai di belakangnya.

''Oy Kai-ah'' panggil Tao sambil menepuk pundak namja itu saat sudah berada di hadapan Kai.

''Oy Tao dan –''

''Kris sunbae.'' Sapa Kai pada kedua orang tersebut.

''Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?'' tanya Tao sambil mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang tersisa.

''Menurutmu?'' Kai balik bertanya sambil memutar bola matanya.

''Tentu saja kau sedang makan.'' Jawab Tao dengan wajah innocence-nya.

''Kalau kau sudah tau untuk apa bertanya''ucapan Kai sukses membuat Tao berpouting ria.

Tak mau ambil pusing namja panda itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja blonde yang berdiri memasang wajah dinginnya di belakang Tao.

''Kris-ge, kau tidak duduk? Oh ya, kenalkan dia Kim Jongin temanku.''

Kris hanya menatap sekilas pada Kai sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di kursi yang tersisa.

''Eng, bagaimana kau bisa datang dengan Kris sunbae?'' tanya Kai pada Tao yang baru saja selesai memesankan makanan untuknya dan Kris.

''Eum, sebenarnya, Kris-sunbae adalah calon suamiku dan err kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan 2minggu lagi. Kami baru saja selesai menyiapkan baju pernikahan kami tadi.''

**Deg!**

Jantung Kai seolah ingin meloncat dari tempatnya saat mendengar ucapan Tao.

''M-menikah? T-tapi-''

''Kami tau, kami terlalu muda untuk melangsungkan pernikahan ini tapi, kami terpaksa melakukannya.''

Kris hanya diam, seolah tak perduli dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

''T-tapi, kenapa?''

Tao baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya sebelum Kris menyelanya.

''Pesanan kita sudah datang, sebaiknya kau cepat habiskan dan kita pulang.'' Ucap Kris bersamaan dengan datangnya pesanan mereka.

Dan kemudian hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Mereka semua sibuk dengan pikiran dan hidangan mereka masing – masing.

.

.

.

Kris dan Tao baru saja sampai di kediaman Tao. Selama perjalanan tiada percakapan diantara mereka.

Tao baru saja hendak keluar dari mobil Kris sebelum panggilan dari sang _blondie guy _membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

''Tao'' panggil Kris tanpa menatap Tao. Pandangan namja itu masih focus ke arah depan.

''Ne?'' Tao menjawab panggilan tersebut sambil menatap ke arah Kris.

''Bisakah kau berjanji pada ku?'' tanya Kris pelan dan kini namja blonde itu sudah mengalihkan pandangannnya ke arah Tao.

''Soal apa?''

''Ku harap kau tidak memberitahu masalah pernikahan kita kepada siapapun. Ya meski temanmu yang bernama Jongin itu sudah mengetahuinya, dan bersikaplah seolah kita tak ada hubungan apa – apa ketika berada di sekolah.''

Ucapan Kris sukses membuat Tao terpaku sejenak. Tentu ia tahu alasan kenapa Kris meminta seperti itu. namja berambut blonde itu tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Lay lebih dalam.

''Aku mengerti'' ucap Tao singkat dengan sebuah senyum dipaksakan dan kemudian Tao segera turun dari mobil Kris.

''Maafkan aku, Tao.'' Ucap Kris pelan sesaat setelah Tao pergi.

.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan tinggi tubuh sekitar 170-an dengan rambut merah maroon dan kulit seputih susu nampak sedang berjalan sambil mendengarkan lagu yang mengalir dari headset yang ia kenakan.

Saat ia melewati sebuah taman, ia melihat sesosok namja yang tengah menangis disana. Dengan iseng ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah namja tersebut.

_Puk_

Ia menepuk pundak namja dengan rambut cokelat almond itu.

Sesaat kemudian namja itu nampak menghapus air matanya dan berbalik ke arahnya.

''Gwenchana?'' tanya namja itu.

''Eung'' namja dengan rambut cokelat almond itu menganggukan kepalanya.

Namja dengan rambut merah maroon itu kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping namja berambut almond itu.

''Perkenalkan aku, Kim Joon Myeon.''

.

.

.

.

Kris kini berada di depan pintu rumah milik Lay. kris menarik nafas sejenak sebelum memencet bel yang ada disana.

_Ting tong_

Ia memencet bel sekali, menunggu beberapa saat namun tiada respon dari dalam.

_Ting tong_

Lagi, ia memencet pintu bel itu dan masih tiada repon dari dalam.

''Sedang mencari siapa, Tuan?'' tanya seseorang yang membuat Kris membalikan tubuhnya.

''Oh, aku sedang menunggu pemilik rumah ini.'' Ucap Kris. Terlihat orang itu mengangguk sekilas sebelum membuka mulutnya.

''Sepertinya Lay belum kembali dari tadi, Tuan.'' Ucapnya.

''Benarkah? Apa anda tahu kemana perginya Lay?'' tanya Kris dan sesaat kemudian orang tersebut nampak menggeleng.

''Maaf, tapi saya tidak tahu.'' Jawab orang itu yang menghasilkan desahan kekecewaan dari Kris.

''Ah, baiklah. Terimakasih atas informasinya.'' Orang itu mengangguk menanggapi ucapan terimakasih Kris dan sesaat kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan sang namja berambut pirang.

''Kau kemana, Lay-ah?'' tanya Kris pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kris membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang King Size miliknya.

''2 minggu lagi ya.'' Ucap Kris pelan.

''Apa aku sanggup menjalaninya?'' tanya Kris entah pada siapa.

''Aku masih sangat mencintaimu Lay-ah.''

Ucap Kris dan kemudian mengusap kasar wajahnya.

.

.

.

''_**Kris-gege kau mau kan berjanji padaku?''**_

''_**Soal apa?''**_

''_**berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku.''**_

''_**Eum,Tentu!''**_

**.**

**.**

''**Kris-gege, jangan tinggalkan aku! Kris-gege! Hiks… kau sudah berjanji padaku ge!''**

''**Maafkan aku, peach.''**

''**KRIS GEGE!''**

**Deg**

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya, mimpi itu sukses membuat jantung Kris memompa darah lebih cepat. Kenangan itu, kenangan disaat ia bersama dengan teman masa kecilnya. Cinta pertamanya, kembali menghantuinya.

''Bagaimana kabarmu, peach?'' tanya Kris pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

_**2 minggu kemudian**_

Saat ini Tao sedang berada di ruang rias. Sebentar lagi, ya sebentar lagi ia akan resmi menjadi –sebut saja- nyonya Wu.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Siapapun yang melihat dirinya mungkin akan mengungkapkan satu kata yang sama.

_Sempurna._

Bayangkan saja, kulit putih pucat itu kini di balut tuxedo berwarna hitam. Rambut yang kini berubah warna menjadi hitam kelam di tata sedimikian rupa, menambah kesempurnaan seorang Huang Zi Tao, dan jangan lupakan _lipglose_ yang melapisi bibir pink merona alami miliknya.

Ck, benar – benar sempurna.

''Tao-ah, Kau sudah siap?'' panggil Eomma Tao yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Tao membalikan tubuhnya, ingin menatap orang yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini. Dan sesaat kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya.

''Sudah saatnya kita keluar,Tao'' ucap eomma Tao. Dan Kemudian keduanya melangkah menuju altar.

.

.

.

TBC

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya. Oh iya, jangan bingung ya, karena author sedikit ngubah ceritanya, terus beberapa chapter author gabungin jadi satu -_-v

Maaf kalo ceritanya terkesan maksa, karena waktu itu Cuma ide ini yang muncul di pikiran author. Oh iya buat yang nanya ini ending nya TaoRis apa KrAy, eung author pribadi sih TaoRis shipper jadi bisa ketebak sendiri kan ? hohoho. Buat yang KrAy shipper maafkan saya KrAy-nya saya giniin. Tolong jangan bash saya maupun tokoh – tokohnya -_-

Udah segitu aja bacotnya, maafkan author kalo ceritanya makin gaje.

So at the end, review please. : )


End file.
